To Tame a Devil
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Kitty's way of stopping her boyfriend from causing terror on April 1st R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Evolution just the words below._

**#X#**

It was one of those days where the bell could not come quick enough for Kurt. Throughout the entire day, he had to endure the torture of doing nothing-_nothing_ but the normal daily grind a teenager with mutant powers had to go through, aka school, without pulling off a single prank. And it was April the first, his favourite day of the year.

All those months since Christmas coming up with pranks to pull both on his mutant buddies and the folks at school, particularly those who tried to pick on them because of who they were, all of them washed down the drain all because of one little girl whose delicate appearance hid a mind more dangerous and scheming than his own.

As such, all Kurt could do was endure the school day while trying not to brush shoulders or touch anyone in general which was rather easy seeing as how everyone was giving him a wide berth as he walked through the corridors to his locker and classes. And for once, it was not because they all knew he was a mutant.

If not for his current predicament, Kurt was sure to be laughing at the irony of the situation.

Countless seconds passed by, becoming minutes then hours until, after hell had decided to freeze over then thaw by the feel of things, the bell rang signalling the end of school for the day and a release from Kurt's torture.

With a speed that could rival Pietro, Kurt had his books in hand and out the door towards his locker while the rest of the class were still in the process of standing up. Reaching his locker in record time, Kurt quickly tossed in his books before teleporting out of the corridor to the school entrance where he was to rendezvous after school where he was surprised to see that Kitty had already arrived before him.

"Had a good day today?" She asked too used to her fuzzy elf's teleporting to be even the least bit surprised when he appeared before her out of nowhere.

"The opposite. And we both know the reason behind that, don't we?" Kurt countered with a frown.

Unable to hold it in, Kitty giggled as she looped her arms around Kurt's neck. In response, Kurt teleported the two of them out of the school premises to a small forest clearing just within the mansion's perimeter that overlooked the ocean and was known and accessible only to them due to their powers.

"You know, I still can't believe you actually went along with this" Kitty commented pulling away from Kurt taking his image inducer with her so that his true appearance was no longer hidden behind a holographic illusion.

Despite it only being the two of them there, Kurt instantly teleported away into the nearest bush so as to hide his lack of attire even though she was there in the morning when he put it on to make sure he did not break the deal they had made.

"Well, I can't believe you came up with something so devious- and on today of all days!" Kurt threw back while glaring at the girl who just giggled at the way he was acting.

"You've only yourself to blame for that, Kurt. As your best friend now girlfriend, it was inevitable that some of you would rub off on me" Kitty explained sweetly as she walked over to the bush her boyfriend was hiding behind and phasing through it to grab his wrist before he teleported off again. "Besides, I've seen you in less so why are you trying to hide from me?"

"Because the Fuzzy Dude doesn't do pink!" Kurt replied pointing down at the pink boxer shorts he was wearing complete with red hearts.

He had no idea how it had happened this morning. Whether from tiredness or from not bothering to first see what he was pulling out, Kurt had plucked the bright garment and donned it before properly realising just what he had put on.

In his stunned state, Kitty had ample time to snap a few pictures on her phone before revealing herself to the elf and blackmailed him into either wearing just the boxers under his hologram or have the pictures she just took get put out on the internet for all to see. Not only that, but she also forbade him for pulling off any pranks as well.

"I had spent so long coming up with those ideas for this day…" Kurt moaned having looked forward for this day to come round.

"Yet you managed to behave like a good fuzzy elf" Kitty cooed ruffling Kurt's hair as if he were a child. "Now, close your eyes for a nice surprise"

Kurt's eyebrow rose upward at her words. If anything, closing his eyes with Kitty around felt rather risky even if she was his girlfriend.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Kurt…Well, nothing bad, at least" She amended causing the other eyebrow to rise up. "I promise you'll like it"

Sighing in defeat, Kurt reluctantly closed his eyes his ears listening out for the sound of anything around him signalling another prank about to happen upon him. As the seconds grew, Kurt was about to crack open one eye when he felt a pair of soft, familiar lips against his. Quickly wrapping his arms around the petite teenybopper as he deepened the kiss, Kurt was shocked when he felt nothing but smooth skin against his fur causing him to accidently pull away from her in surprise.

"Kitty…you…you're" He tried to say as he stared at the almost naked girl before her.

"Wearing just as much as you now to put us on an even keel" Kitty grinned despite looking nervous about standing outdoors in nothing more than a pair of sky blue bloomers. "Does this make up for the prank?"

Kurt did not reply vocally preferring action over words. Grabbing her round the waist, he pulled her flush against him as he kissed her causing the pair of them to moan as certain parts of their respective anatomies ground against each other. Greatly enjoying his reply, Kitty ground her crotch against the ever growing bulge forming in the elf's boxers as she dragged her nails across his back and shoulders moaning loudly into his mouth as she felt the tip of his tail slip underneath the fabric to tease her moistening pussy.

Unable to take the strain any longer, Kitty's legs gave way causing the two to topple to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Pulling himself up, Kurt hovered over Kitty his golden eyes holding nothing but love and affection for the girl beneath him. Without breaking eye contact, Kitty brushed her hand against his cheek letting it trace the contours to his neck then down his torso to the waistband of his boxers.

"Today's a safe day" She whispered softly as she pulled out his erect member and pressed it to the covered entrance of her quivering pussy.

"You really are devious, you know that?" Kurt could not help but tease as his tail tugged aside the scrap of fabric covering her pussy and slipping the tip of his member inside.

"Well you…you're to blame…for that…you know" Kitty replied her breathing becoming more laboured as she felt his member fill up her pussy to the hilt. "It…It's your own fault for…for making me…fall for…you_-AAAAHHHH_!"

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Kurt began to mercilessly thrust into Kitty who forgot all about what she wanted to say as she moved hips in rhythm with his so as to bring out as much pleasure for both of them with each movement until, with one final thrust, the two teens came simultaneously leaving them to catch their breath in each other's arms while enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking while taking pause to kiss and fondle each other whenever they had the energy to spare.

"This isn't over, by the way" Kurt remarked after a while not bothering to remove his head from kitty's breasts he was using as a pillow.

"_Over_?" Kitty echoed suddenly rolling them over so that she was now the one on top. "Fuzzy Elf, I haven't even _started_!"

While slightly mesmerised by the naked beauty straddling him, Kurt was still sound of mind to prepare a witty comeback. Sadly, he found himself robbed of his voice as Kitty shifted down to begin work on his member feeling his second wind coming as he watched her swallow the half-mast shaft…

**#X#**

_As a treat, I'll leave the end open for your imaginations!_

_For those following my other X-men works, expect updates later on in the month assuming my work doesn't take too much of a toll on me._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
